What's a Family
by RubyPearl
Summary: RT ONESHOT Tonks and Remus are going to have a baby. Remus is thrilled Tonks, not so much. Luckily, Molly is there to share her wisdom. Rating is just to be safe.


-1WHAT'S A FAMILY? (R/T)

Remus woke up to the sun shining on his face. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes, listening to the birds chirping outside. Reaching for his wife, he discovered that he was the only one in the bed. Suddenly, he heard the distant sound of someone throwing up. Getting out of bed, he pulled on a pair of boxers (which had been abandoned the night before during his activities with his newlywed of five months). He walked out of the room and down the hall. The sound grew louder, and he finally came to a stop outside the bathroom door. He could see Tonks (A/N I know Tonks was her maiden name, but I also know that she said how much she hated the name Nymphadora, so I decided that everyone still calls her Tonks, back to the story.) hunched over the toilet. He immediately walked over to her, pulling back her long black hair.

"Tonks, sweetie," he asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, flushing the toilet. After standing up, she grabbed a towel and wiped off her mouth. She turned to her husband. "It's just a little morning sickness."

"Morning sickness, but..." Realization dawned on his worn and tired face.

Tonks nodded again. "Remus, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he whispered. "I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked in a bit of shock.

Tonks nodded yet again.

"How did this happen? I mean, I know how it happened. It's just...Wow." He chuckled. "This is wonderful. I'm going to be a parent, _we're_ going to be parents. We created a life." He placed his hand on her stomach before pulling her into a hug.

Tonks seemed less enthusiastic.

"Yeah, wonderful," she said softly, but Remus noticed the tone of her voice.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, pulling away from the hug and looking at her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just tired is all," she said, putting on a smile.

"Well, I can't say I blame you. I mean, we didn't exactly take it easy last night, and then you woke up this morning puking. You must be exhausted." He didn't entirely believe her 'I'm just tired' excuse, but figured he could at least try to cheer her up. "Tell you what, I'll help you out and make breakfast," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, and I'll be out of here in a few minutes," Tonks said.

Remus left the room and walked to the kitchen.

Later that day, while Remus was at work, Tonks wrote in sick and owled Molly Weasley to come over. The two were sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"What's up?" Molly asked, before taking a sip of her tea.

Tonks took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Normally, Molly would have congratulated her, but she got the feeling that Tonks wasn't very happy. So, instead she asked if she had told Remus.

"This morning. He's thrilled."

"And you're not?" Molly suggested lightly.

Tonks sighed.

"It's not that I'm not excited; I've always wanted a child. And ever since I've met Remus, I've wanted to have a child with him. It's just that, I don't know... I guess I'm just scared, is all," she said.

"Well, that's normal. I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant with Bill."

"Really?" Tonks had trouble picturing Molly being nervous about having a child; Molly was like...well, like Supermum

"Oh yeah. I worried that I wouldn't be a good mother, or that I wouldn't know what to do, or if I made mistakes. But you do the best you can."

"I'm worried about that, but it's also more. It has to do with Remus' condition. I love him and I don't care about that, but what about our kids; can he or she really have a normal life with a father who's a werewolf? Can we really be a normal family? What about when they go to school? Will kids still want to be their friends when they learn what his or her father is?"

"What's your idea of a family?" Molly asked.

"Huh?"

She repeated the question.

"I guess the parents and kids that have love for each other, and are there for one another."

"Exactly," said Molly. "Love is the most important part of being a family, and you and Remus are going to give this child all the love they could ever ask for, plus more. That's the only thing that matters. And as for the child having friends, the best thing about the situation is they will only have true friends. It'll be hard for them, no doubt, but at the end of the day, they'll know who their real friends are."

Tonks nodded and smiled.

"I guess you're right. I didn't really think of it that way."

"Of course now you can go about being miserable during your pregnancy in peace," Molly said. "I know most women will tell you that being pregnant is the most wonderful thing in the world, but luckily you have me here to tell you the truth."

"I know, I just started getting morning sickness and it sucks."

"Morning sickness isn't even the worst: You're hormones are going to be raging, one minute you'll be happy and the next you're crying. You'll have cravings like you'll never believe and for food that, had you not be been pregnant, would probably make you sick-"

"Okay, okay. Stop," Tonks insisted with a wave of her hand. "I just got used to liking the idea, you're going to ruin it for me."

Molly laughed.

"All right."

Just then, the front door opened and the two women looked over to see Remus walk inside.

"Hi, Remus," Molly said, standing from her seat.

"Molly, hi," Remus replied.

"Congratulations," she said, hugging him.

"Thanks."

"Well, I better head home," Molly said.

They said goodbye and she Apparated away.

Tonks walked over to Remus and kissed him.

"What are you doing home?"

"It was slow at the office, so I came home early," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "So, how are my two favorite people?" he asked, putting his hand on her stomach.

Tonks smiled. "We are just fine."

"Tonks, listen, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean this morning you seemed...unhappy."

"No, I had some concerns, but I talked to Molly and she assured me everything would be okay. I couldn't be more happy. We're going to have a baby," she said, kissing him. "I think this calls for a celebration," she suggested, getting an idea and going to the cabinet, she got out two wine glasses.

"Tonks, sweetie, are your sure that's a good idea? I mean alcohol could be bad for the baby."

Tonks, of course, knew this and had counted on Remus to point it out. She turned to him, smiling seductively. She walked closer until she was standing in front of him.

"Well, there are other ways to celebrate," she implied, running her hands under his shirt.

Remus smiled and kissed her on the lips. He picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Kissing fiercely, he carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
